generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Break of Dawn
|image = Yttervik_House.jpg |start = Yttervik |xp = 1000 XP (1500 • 2000) |items = Bengt's handwritten note "If the war comes" civil defense pamphlet |region = Archipelago |loot = }} ' is a main mission in Generation Zero. It is the first mission you will play and acts as a short tutorial into the game.}} Upon arrival back at Iboholmen after your group's weekend excursion on an island, it becomes immediately clear that something is not right. Something destroyed your boat, with you barely making it onto shore alive. The thing, whatever it was, seems to have moved on, but the place seems eerily abandoned. Maybe there are people hiding in the nearby buildings that can tell you a bit more about what is going on. 'Walkthrough' *Search the house for anything of use *Pick up the flashlight (Next to the stairs) *Pick up the pistol (Living room, in front of dead runner) *Pick up the two first aid kits (Kitchen, next to sink) *Pick up the binoculars (Second floor, left side walking up) *Search the nearby area for ammunition (Walk onto the balcony, look at police car) *Search the police car for ammo (In the back of the car) *Locate and destroy an enemy (Up the road from the police car) 'Mission Items' Bengt's handwritten note "Mats, We tried to call you at home, but you probably rushed to the station as soon as you heard the readiness alarm. You'll have enough on your plate as it is, but in case you find this, just know that your mom and I are doing fine. We'll just drive over to the village and wait it out there. Be careful, Mom & Dad" "If the war comes" civil defense pamphlet Front and back pages of the 1983 edition of the civil defense pamphlet "if the war comes" During the Cold War, the Swedish government issued a public information pamphlet and delivered it to every single household in Sweden as part of the "totalförsvar" ("total defense") program. The publication included instructions on how civilians were expected to act in case of a major national crisis, in particular an invasion by a foreign power or nuclear warfare. By the late 1980s, every citizen was aware that "Hesa Fredrik" (the nicnkname for the Swedish civil defense siren) could start ringing at any time, and knew where the nearest shelter was and which belongings to take with them. The back page of the document features a summary of the 4 types of warning signals and how to recognize them: "READINES ALARM" 30-second siren tones interspersed with 15-second gaps, used in case of imminent danger or war. "AIR-RAID ALARM" Short tone bursts for the duration of one minute. Used when the country is about to be attacked from the sky - everyone is to seek shelter immediately. "IMPORTANT PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT" 6- to 7-second tone bursts interspersed with 12-14-second gaps. The IPA is used to request everyone to listen to the radio to hear the information provided by authorities. "DANGER OVER" 30-second long single tone, used when all danger is over. Category:Missions Category:Gameplay